


Day Four

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/day_fifteen/set?id=207216013)

* * *

 

[Name] sighed in boredom and pulled her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, looking at the last rays of Sun. She and her boyfriend, Al were stuck on the highway after the old pick up hasn't started at their last stop. It was Sunday, late in the afternoon and there was no one to pick them up until next morning. She looked over to Al; he was leaning onto the wheel, his sunglasses on the top of his head. [Name] smiled at the brunet even if he couldn't see it as he was deep in thought. "Hey Al, what are you thinking of?" she asked after a long period of silence. "Hm? Nothing," he replied unusually quiet of him. He seemed to be concentrating hard on holding back from doing something but his expression remained unreadable for her.

She got out of her seat and looked back from the open car door. "Wanna eat something?" she asked knowing how he could always eat one more veggie burger or ice cream. He shook his head and placed his shades onto the tray of the dashboard. [Name] walked to the back of the car and looked through the bags. There was a few apples, some prepack croissants and a piece of chocolate cake they bought earlier that day. She picked that out and got back to the passenger seat. She ate the cake in silence, only perked up a brow when Al looked at her with a grin.

He leaned over to her and kissed her when she finished. He trailed his tongue along her lips and off at the corner to clean up the piece of cream. [Name] giggled at the feeling of his piercing against her skin and tried to push him away. Al only gripped her hands and pinned them against the car window while he locked the door with his other hand. "Al, stop," she whined when he nipped her ear. "I'm sorry Dollface, but I can't wait until we get home," he whispered and licked the shell of her ear and down her neck to her sweet spot. He was now kneeling on his own seat, his upper body hovering over [name]'s. He bit and licked at the spot making her squirm and let out a small moan. "Stop it, Allen. Anyone can see us," she protested and tried to pull her hands away. "No one will see us, babe," he replied and cut off her future protests with a deep kiss.

His tongue trailed along her lips once more, then easily slipped inside her mouth, his tongue ring clinking against her teeth while swirling atound. She couldn't help but kiss back and when Al let goof her wrists she knotted it into his auburn locks. His free hand, on which he wasn't supporting himself, pulled off the straps from her shoulders. She moved her legs up to the seats carefully and locked them around his waist. He pulled away with a serious face. "That's enough, someone will see us," he said and forced himself to maintain the façade of seriousness. [Name] let out a sigh and with a smirk she reached up for his cowlick. She twisted it slightly, earning a growl from the man. "Get to the back," he said simply but it rather came as a command.

[Name] climbed back between the seats, giving a nice view of her ass to Al. He grinned at her and followed her once she plopped onto the backseat. He kissed her once he was in the back and pushed her onto the leather. "I'm going to fall off," she said with a giggle when Al broke the kiss for air. "Get out for a sec," he said and did the  same on his side of the car. Once [name] was outside he rummaged a little with the seat before with a forceful tug he turned it into an improvised bed. They climbed back and locked the doors before their lips met in another heated kiss. Both of them kicked off their shoes letting it land somewhere in the front.

Al leaned her down and crawled over her with a smirk. She pulled on his curl again while her other hand was rubbing his member through his jeans and boxer. Al growled again and pushed her top to her neck. He gave two little kisses to the exposed parts of her breast before tearing apart her bra. "Al!" she gasped, she never saw him so eager before. He just shrugged and started sucking on one of her buds while his hand rolled the other between two fingers. After a minute or two Allen changed sides, giving the same treatment to her other nipple. She moaned loudly, not afraid of someone hearing them. He smirked against her skin, she was way louder than at home.

Al sat up pulling [name] with himself. He pulled off her top and threw it to the front seat with her damaged bra, his top following them in a moment. She traced her hands down his muscled chest and abs, down to his tight looking jeans. With an evil smile she pulled her hand along his member before placing them on her own hips. Allen flashed a similar grin at her and moved [name]'s hand up to her breasts. He started massaging them with her hand still between his palms and her soft mounds of flesh. She sighed quietly, her own touch, even if under Al's direction, turning her on more. She blushed at the thought and turned her head offering a chance for him to kiss her neck.

He removed his hands, only to lock them around her in an embrace to lay her down. Al raised her hips and with a jerk of his hand he got rid of her pants. He smiled at the sight of her red panties soaked and licked his lips. "What a dirty little girl you are," he sneered and brushed two fingers over the lacy fabric, leaving tingles in its wake. She reached down to undo his jeans and tugged it off of him with her feet along with his boxer. His member sprang up and he lowered himself so the tip was teasingly resting against her still clothed entrance. [Name] started stroking it, eliciting a grunt from Allen until he gripped her hand and with her other he held it above her head.

He crawled upwards along her body, his calves at her sides in the low kneeling he was in. He let go of her hands and sinking even deeper he pressed her breasts around his member. With low growls coming from his throat he started to hump lightly, while his fingers were playing with her nipples. [Name] was moaning softly at the tease. She sneaked a hand into her panties, pumping a finger in and out of herself. Allen moved off her and pulled her hand away. He sucked off her finger before pulling of her last piece of clothing. He leaned down and at the same lifted her hips slightly. He gave a kiss before his tongue left a warm trail of saliva. She shuddered at the touch, his pierced tongue easily parting her folds. [Name] moaned loudly and with a hand in his hair she pushed him closer, increasing the pressure of his lips. Al growled, sending little vibrations through her body and pushed his tongue into her core, pulling it out every time with the tiny metal ball dragged over the inside of her walls. "Sh-shit Allen... Just fuck me," she shouted, her knot growing rapidly at his stimulation.

He pulled away with a smirk and a last kiss to her clit before he lowered her, her ass resting on his tights. He thrust into her without a warning, his member sliding in yo the hilt. Al waited half a minute before he started moving rhythmically, not only her body shaking with it but the whole car. His hands were holding her hips in a strong grip, keeping her in place. [Name]'s hands wrapped around his wrists as there was nothing else of him she could reach in this position. "You feel so fucking good, Doll," he grunted and went faster and harder. The only thing she could do was to moan and try to match his thrusts with her softer moves.

Allen pulled out suddenly and before she could ask,he flipped her over. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her ass into the air while her upper body was laying against the leather of the seat. He spread her legs and entered her again, one hand holding her waist. This way it felt like he was going deeper and he could easily hit her special spot. His free hand squeezed her ass before he pushed two fingers inside her. A gasp mixed with her moans as his fingers made slightly painful but enjoyable work of stretching her. "You like this, babe, right?" Al asked and curled his fingers a bit. [Name] only whimpered in response. "I'll so going to fuck your ass once," he growled and pumped into her both entrance faster. A choked scream erupted from her throat when she reached her climax, her walls tightening around Allen almost painfully. She was panting hard, her uneven breathing hitched when Al released inside her a couple of thrusts later.

He flopped on top of her without pulling out completely, his warm breath hitting her sweaty cheek. "We should do this again. At a less abandoned place. What do you say, Dollface?" he asked and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lip. "No, Al," she said exhausted to argue back accurately. "But you loved it, too. And you know how I always get what I want," he smirked at threw a side glance at his bat what was resting in the trunk. "Fine, whatever. Just get off me, you fat pig," she said with a giggle at the end. Allen grunted at her mocking but rolled off her and pulled the old, overused blanket over their bodies. His arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her into a spooning embrace. "I so fucking love you, [name]."

 

* * *

I started this with Alfred originally but it was so unlike him. This one is going to be the only 2p character though.


End file.
